


Robar el primer beso de alguien tiene sus consecuencias

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu Day, Romance, Sexual Humor, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Los mitos y las leyendas urbanas son bien conocidas, pero en una noche de halloween (lo se estoy fuera de época) ciertos mitos se vuelven verdad ciertas verdades que creíamos absolutas se vuelven mentira. Por algo tan simple como robar un pedacito de inocencia a la persona equivocada puedes terminar perdido en un abismo de pasión y lujuria que jamas imaginaste.





	1. Leyendas y sensaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía.
> 
> AU, romance, humor, sobrenatural
> 
> Advertencias: Lemón

CAP 1: LEYENDAS Y SENSACIONES

 

          

 

_¿Qué es un vampiro? Los vampiros son aquellos monstruos que se alimentan de la fuerza vital de los seres vivos. Usualmente visten capas de cuello alto y van rondando por la noche, chupando la sangre de los indefensos y desprevenidos humanos. Son seres siniestros y peligrosos que se desplazan entre sus presas, cuya sangre es la fuente de alimento primordial de estos entes sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, ellos, son seres lujuriosos y a pesar de lo letales que son, no dejan de llamar la atención de sus presas, debido a que por naturaleza son sensuales y atrayentes. Son como la cobra rey, que no pierde su belleza a pesar de poseer una boca mortal que de tan sólo una mordida le pone fin a tu vida, al igual que los vampiros._

_Alguna vez estos seres fueron humanos, pero fueron convertidos al no completarse la debida ceremonia del difunto o por la mordedura de uno, quedando así en un estado que se debate entre la vida y la muerte, de ahí su nombre de no-muertos, revividos, entre otras menos comunes. Por esta razón su apariencia es pálida, son flacos y altos. Poseen largas y puntiagudas uñas al igual que sus colmillos. Aunque esta apariencia los haga ver débiles, son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos, entre algunas de sus habilidades. Sin contar con su capacidad de adoptar la forma animal que deseen, como lobo, murciélago, menos común pero posible, es que se transformen en gatos, perros, ovejas o caballos e incluso son capaces de volverse niebla._

_La ventaja de la cual dependen los humanos para protegerse de ellos es conocer sus debilidades, al ser criaturas de la noche no pueden andar bajo la luz del sol, ni acercarse a terrenos consagrados como las iglesias. Tampoco pueden entrar a las casas ajenas sin ser invitados, pero una vez que se los invita son libres de entrar y salir del lugar a placer. Ellos no poseen alma, dado que la perdieron durante la transformación, el estado demoniaco o sacrílego que les dio origen, los ubica en una posición desfavorable frente a los símbolos cristianos. El agua bendita y los crucifijos, que pertenecen al reino de Dios, los repelen con gran efectividad. Además, se cuenta que desde…_

—Jajaja ¿cómo es que las personas se creen esta basura? —era la pregunta que se hacía un hombre de veinticinco años sentado en el sillón en su sala—Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el parque —dijo mientras observaba en su ventana como el día acababa de morir—. Esta es una noche realmente bella.

Eso fue lo último que dijo este hombre, antes de emprender su viaje al parque que más le gustaba, aunque a su vez era el que más lejos se encontraba de su residencia, pero le daba igual, con tal de pasar un rato agradable al aire libre. Las noches eran cálidas a pesar de todo, el verano se hallaba presente, incluso en las brisas tibias que se sentían en la piel cuando salía a algún lugar abierto. Pensando en todos estos beneficios es que aquel atractivo hombre se dirigió a dicho lugar.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

 

En el parque más grande que tenía la ciudad de Konoha se podía apreciar, el más hermoso atardecer. Era el sitio preferido de los jóvenes para confesarse, ya que contaban los rumores urbanos que si lo hacían allí tendrían mejores posibilidades de ser correspondido. La tarde podía dar el aspecto de ser el más romántico y cursi lugar sobre la Tierra, pero la noche era otra historia y eran otros los mitos urbanos que rondaban. En contraposición a la tarde, el anochecer era de lo más aterrador en aquel sitio, siempre que el viento ondeaba las hojas de los árboles, hacían sentir a quien pasara que era acechado por alguna entidad sin buenas intenciones.

Una chica de trece años de pelo castaño atado al estilo chino en dos moñitos, de nombre Ten Ten, caminaba por el sendero que atravesaba justo por la mitad de aquel, desde hacía unas horas, tenebroso parque. La joven iba con tranquilidad dándoselas de ser una mujer que podía contra cualquier cosa, además de ser una escéptica, ella no creía en los cuentos de fantasmas que le contaron de aquel lugar. Según su criterio, lo más peligroso allí serían los pervertidos, pero siendo una autoproclamada experta en armas, ese no era un problema serio para ella.

De camino por ese parque se encontró con un chico de su misma edad, sentado en una banca a pocos metros suyo y la mirada de ese chico pareció atravesarle el alma. Se sintió sonrojada, al ver que alguien tan guapo como aquel desconocido, la mirara a ella que era tan sólo una muchacha normal sin ningún atractivo femenino que la hiciera destacar.

—Eres una chica en verdad muy hermosa —dijo con una voz tan melodiosa, que se sentía que estuviera escuchando un piano en lugar de la voz del muchacho. La chica se sonrojó aún más, cuando luego de aquella frase comenzó a acercarse caminando elegantemente hasta ella.

No lograba decir nada por la emoción de, por primera vez en su vida, ser considerada bella. Cuando ya lo tuvo a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro, toda la emoción que antes sintió se esfumó al ver como de la boca de ese chico asomaban dos blancos y filosos colmillos. La cara de Ten Ten se transformó en auténtico pánico al ver eso; la castaña comenzó a forcejear, pero no era fuerte físicamente por eso lo compensaba con el uso de armas, las cuales no alcanzaba y dudaba poder hacerlo por el miedo. Empezó a gritar por ayuda, para ver si alguien se apiadaba, pero en ese horario sería muy raro encontrar a alguien por allí y más aún encontrar a alguien que fuera un buen samaritano.

—Grita todo lo que desees, nadie vendrá a ayudarte, ahora quédate quieta mientras tomo mi cena —susurró en voz baja que pese a ser peligroso también resultaba atrayente. Se acercaba respirando entrecortado, al cuello de su víctima, cuando ya podía sentir la sangre bombeándose por las venas de la castaña fue que tuvo que apartarse repentinamente para esquivar una piedra que fue lanzada a su cabeza.

—¡¿Quién se atreve a enfrentarme?! —gritó enojado por la cena interrumpida.

—Yo —contestó el chico recién llegado que no era más que un adolescente de unos catorce años—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso bastardo pervertido?

—Eres alguien muy valiente o todo un idiota al tratar de enfrentarte a alguien tan superior como yo —le contestó el vampiro sonriendo arrogantemente, algo que no le duro mucho, cuando sintió que su cara era golpeada por una mochila bastante pesada.

Aprovechando de que estaba distraído, por el enojo que presentaba aquel vampiro, la chica se soltó de su agarre y se fue corriendo. Mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos: ¡¡¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos son raros y gay?!! BUAAAAAAAAA. Al poco tiempo se perdió de vista.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa a esa chica? —preguntó desconcertado el vampiro adolescente sin entender que ocurría.

—Es que le das miedo —contestó el mayor sin dejar de verlo.

—Eso ya lo sé, soy un vampiro después de todo, debe tenerme miedo al igual que cualquier insignificante humano como tú —lo señaló con el dedo.

—No, te tiene miedo porque esta traumada —respondió con desinterés.

—¿Traumada? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —la curiosidad que tenía lo hizo preguntar, a pesar de querer fingir desinterés.

—Verás, ella es compañera mía en el club de teatro y un día nuestro maestro nos dijo que interpretáramos una obra. Todas las chicas votaron por hacer “Crepúsculo” — el mayor hizo un gesto de total asco al recordarlo.

—¿Interpretaron esa historia de vampiros marica? —el de dientes filosos, cambio su expresión a una de enojo, por pensar en esa película.

—De hecho, no, todos estaban muy traumados después de uno de los ensayos para hacerlo, yo falté ese día así que no vi lo que pasó —comentó con alivio el humano—, pero de sólo imaginarme lo que me contaron siento terror.

—¿Así? ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué fue eso tan terrible? —el interés se hizo palpable en su voz.

—No sé si eres de mi escuela o si los conozcas o no, pero el maestro de teatro es un tipo bien raro y feo llamado Gai y él se supone que iba a ayudar a un alumno a mejorar su actuación antes de las horas de ensayo, pero… —el rostro de chico de catorce años mostraba horror.

—Pero ¿qué? —sintió una ansiedad por saber que pasó. Era como llegar al final de una gran novela de misterio.

—El alumno que estaba con él se llamaba Rock Lee, era igual de raro que el sensei tenía un corto de hongo en el pelo, ojos enormes medio raros y siempre vestía de verde. Pero ese día no lo hizo, se puso la ropa que sería de Edward Cullen mientras que el sensei usaba la ropa de “Drácula”.

—Ah o sea con la capa de cuello largo y toda la cosa ¿no?

—Sí, así es, pero lo aterrador y el por qué las chicas y chicos que estuvieron ese día allí le temen tanto a los que usan cosplay de vampiro como tú… —lo señaló dándole a entender que eso era lo que asustó a Ten Ten.

—Esto no es cosplay, soy un vampiro de verdad, imbécil —replicó con molestia.

—Eres uno de esos fanáticos extremistas, ya veo —suspiró resignado, al saber que ese “niño” era uno de esos que de verdad se creen vampiros.

—Bueno, pero ¿qué paso acaso esos dos? ¿No sólo se vistieron de vampiros, sino que también lo eran? —cuestionó con emoción retomada.

—Ojalá hubiese sido eso, lo que vieron fue peor… ellos… ellos estaban, me cuesta tanto decirlo —tartamudeó y se atragantó en lo que decía.

—Ya anda, dímelo —exigió con ansiedad de saber la verdad.

—Lo siento niño, pero si los conocieras sabrías que esa pobre gente de teatro perdió toda su inocencia con esa imagen que jamás se olvidarán.

—Deja el dramatismo y el misterio. Dime de una vez que sucedió.

—Esos dos estaban… —soltó con todo el aire que retenía— Teniendo sexo.

—¿Ehh? —caída estilo anime por parte del vampiro— ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Ves? Te dije que no lo entenderías —dijo frunciendo el ceño y luego añadió—. Maldito precoz, si los conocieras sabrías lo que sintieron esos pobres infelices. Ninguno de club de teatro tenemos más de catorce años, se arruinaron sus futuras vidas amorosas por esa horrenda imagen.

—No es para tanto —de repente cambio la expresión de su cara—. En vista de que gracias a ti me quedé sin comida, tú te convertirás ahora en mi cena.

—Sueña, Tonto —rodó los ojos al ver a ese niño intentar ser amenazador.

—No sabes los poderes que yo poseo, tengo la habilidad de hipnotizar a la gente para que obedezcan mi voluntad —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pero para desgracia del pequeño no pasaba nada.

—Se ve que no te funciona. Mejor vete a tu casa niño, deben estar preocupados de que no regreses —le habló como una persona responsable.

—Yo estoy solo, nadie me espera en casa —dijo en voz muy baja, agachando la mirada, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando el otro chico se le acercó tanto.

—Un niño tan lindo como tú no debería estar llorando.

—Yo no estoy llo... —cuando levantó la mirada, furioso por lo dicho de él, se llevó la sorpresa que el chico de catorce años estaba besándolo dulcemente. Se permitió perderse unos momentos en aquel contacto tan casto.

—Ya me tengo que ir —dijo el mayor separándose—. No juegues a los vampiros por esta zona te podrías encontrar con algún pervertido. Adiós.

—Espera… —pero era demasiado tarde, el joven vampiro se dio cuenta que ese chico misterioso ya se había ido— Ese fue mi primer beso —susurró solitariamente antes de desaparecer de aquel parque.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel encuentro y actualmente en el vagón de un tren que, como siempre llevaba una gran cantidad de personas (como era de esperarse en ese horario), viajaban tres personas algo… llamativas. Los que destacaban pese a la gran muchedumbre, eran dos azabaches y un rubio, el mayor de ellos se llamaba Itachi Uchiha un joven muy atractivo, bien formado de veintiún años, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, debajo de los cuales tenía unas ojeras marcadas que no arruinaban para nada su atractivo rostro, piel blanca sin llegar a ser pálido, se dirigía a la universidad. Iba acompañado por su mejor amigo, Deidara Uzumaki, un bello joven rubio pelo largo de ojos azules, al que las personas solían confundir con una mujer demasiadas veces para su gusto. Junto a ellos iba el hermano menor de Itachi: Uchiha Sasuke. Un guapo azabache con reflejos azulados piel blanca al igual que su hermano y ojos ónix. Este joven, se encontraba en serios problemas. Otra vez le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que desde hacía tres meses.

 

**_Sasuke_ **

 

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz misteriosa que sólo oía él, y que sólo susurraba su nombre de manera ronca y erótica. Pero si sentir que se estaba volviendo un esquizofrénico no era suficiente, debía agregarle el hecho de sentir como era tocado. Sus pensamientos eran un total caos debido a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

 

_¡Maldición! Ya no me queda ningún lugar seguro, y eso que hoy parecía ser un buen día, no había sentido aquella extraña presencia en todo el día. Pensar que llegué a considerar un lugar repleto de gente un lugar donde hallar calma, cuando respirar es tan difícil al igual que moverse, por todos los que están amontonados como ganado. Esto no sería así de no ser por... bueno no sé qué exactamente, pero sí sé qué hace unos meses que cuando me encontraba solo en mi habitación oía una voz._

_A veces tuve el impulso de ir y pedir ayuda a mi hermano Itachi, pese a ir en contra de todos mis principios, ya que, por lo general, yo soluciono mis problemas por mí mismo, pero esto me supera con creces. No puedo consultárselo a mis amigos ni conocidos, ni siquiera a mi hermano porque: ¿qué les podría decir? ¿Tengo a un acosador pervertido persiguiéndome? Ah y me olvidé de mencionar que es invisible. De seguro se ríen de mí y se burlan hasta el día de mi muerte, eso no, ni pensarlo. Además, yo mismo me burlaría de quien fuese que me contara esto y no lo creería posible de no ser porque me está sucediendo a mí._

_Y heme aquí, de nuevo comienza mi pesadilla con el pervertido invisible, desde que comencé a sentir su “presencia”, las cosas se dan con regularidad. Siento un escalofrío en mi espalda, un toque demasiado obsceno en mi trasero y me volteo rogando que sea algún pasajero para poder golpearlo y me doy cuenta de que no. Maldición es de nuevo aquella cosa, siento como si delineara cada músculo de mis glúteos, las caricias y los apretones no se detienen, pongo mi rostro más serio mientras más me toca en un intento de que no se note lo que está pasando._

**_Sasuke_ ** _…_

_Muerdo mi propio labio inferior para acallar un gemido al oír como esa voz pareciera deleitarse al decir mi nombre, como si saboreara cada letra del mismo. Miro a mi alrededor y no estoy frente a un depravado común, sólo hay algunas mujeres mayores y hombres bien vestidos viendo sus relojes como si intentaran controlar el tiempo._

_¿Estaré a la puerta de un manicomio? Esto es por demás raro sentir caricias en todo el cuerpo, cuando nadie me toca. Al principio sólo me sucedía cuando estaba solo en mi casa, luego cuando me duchaba, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a hacerse más… morboso. Sucedía en lugares públicos y con gente presente, durante mis clases o incluso cuando conversaba con alguien. Siento como si realmente fuese una mano grande y fuerte que me toca mi miembro, a veces, pero más mis nalgas como si desease esa parte de mí. Y cuando me baño es cuando su tacto pareciese ser real, me siento su juguete, sea lo que sea, me toca a su antojo a veces con un ritmo marcado, otras no, siempre varía y no puedo controlarlo, odio las cosas fuera de mi control y entendimiento._

**_Sasuke_ **

****

_Estoy seguro de que es la voz de un hombre, pero yo no soy homosexual_

**_Sasuke_ **

_Odio está condenada situación me hace sentir indefenso, no me gusta, pero pese a las negativas a mi cuerpo parece no molestarle demasiado, porque siento ligeras ráfagas de excitación cuando sucede y eso está mal. Algún ser intangible no puede ponerme tan caliente, pero aun así trago duro mientras siento mi temperatura corporal elevarse. Miro discretamente mi pantalón y veo como un pequeño bulto se asoma por el mismo y lo cubro con mi chaqueta lo más rápido posible para que nadie lo vea._

 

 

Sasuke se movió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas una vez que descendió de tren, todo para llegar al baño de la universidad sin ser percibido y arreglar su “pequeño” problema en la entrepierna. Corrió con suerte, no había casi personas cerca, por lo que contaba con la ventaja de desplazarse sin ser visto. Tuvo que masturbarse sin tener ninguna imagen mental, sólo lo hacía imaginándose como debería ser la apariencia de la “persona” dueña de aquella voz que siempre lo calentaba de la manera más lujuriosa. Una vez logrado su objetivo, se dirigió hasta su salón correspondiente para tomar las clases del día.

Finalizado el día escolar, Uchiha fue interceptado por sus amigos, unos chicos de dieciocho años al igual que él. El primero Suigetsu de cabellos blancos, ojos violetas y su rasgo más destacable sus dientes de piraña. La segunda Karin, una chica muy atractiva de cabellera rojiza, piel blanca, a la que no se le veían los ojos con claridad por los anteojos que usaba y Juugo un chico alto de pelo anaranjado, bronceado, normalmente muy tranquilo, pero cuando se enojaba era alguien de cuidado.

Aunque todos ellos pertenecieran a otras carreras, siempre hallaban tiempo para pasarlo los cuatro juntos, ya que eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. La amistad entre estos se dio por la convivencia obligatoria que tenían, dado que los amigos de Itachi eran los hermanos mayores de los amigos de Sasuke. Quisieran o no, tuvieron que convivir en esas noches donde sus hermanos se iban de fiesta y los dejaban juntos con una niñera, por precaución, aunque a la pobre niñera de turno, entre los cuatro le hacían la vida imposible hasta la renuncia.

—Y bien Sasuke, ¿qué harás esta noche? —preguntó alegremente el de dientes filosos.

—¿Dormir? —le respondió aburrido como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡Claro que no harás eso! —exclamó enojado el de pelo blanco.

—Si es cierto Sasuke-kun, hoy es Halloween debemos hacer travesuras kukuku —lo que se estuviera imaginando la pelirroja, era muy diferente a las bromas de lanzar papel higiénico a las casas.

—Sasuke si no deseas salir, podemos reunirnos en tu casa y ver películas de terror —aportó su idea en tono calmo el de pelo naranja.

—Me gusta más eso que la idea de ir a una ridícula fiesta de disfraces —declaró Uchiha, sabiendo que muchos de sus compañeros, tenían esos planes.

—Bien, en tu casa a las diez de la noche —dijo feliz la de lentes para ser afirmado con la cabeza por los otros dos.

El menor de los Uchiha sólo pensaba que tendría mejor suerte ocultando su problema con aquella entidad estando en su casa. Si salía a algún lugar, lo más probable era que lo trataran de pervertido o acosador por excitarse sin motivo aparente. Aunque tuviese una muy buena razón para hacerlo, pero que, a su vez, sería igual de buena para considerarlo un demente. Suspiró sin saber que esperar exactamente esa noche.

Eran las diez de la noche y en la casa de los Uchiha había una batalla de miradas. Se encontraban dos grupos; Cinco personas en un lado, Itachi, Deidara, Yahiko un chico de pelo naranja, alto, con varios piercings en su cara, Kisame un hombre alto de cabellos bastantes azulados como su piel y dientes filosos, Sasori un pelirrojo de piel blanca como la de su hermanita. Y cuatro en el otro lado, donde estaban Sasuke, Juugo hermano menor de “Pain” como a Yahiko le gustaba hacerse llamar, Suigetsu hermano menor de Kisame y Karin, la hermana de Sasori. Ambos bandos estaban debatiéndose el derecho de permanecer en aquella casa, ya que, como buenos hermanos, no se les daba bien compartir.

—¡Qué no! ¡Nosotros nos quedamos, ustedes se largan ancianos! —reclamó molesta Karin.

—Nosotros somos sus hermanos mayores, por lo tanto, nosotros mandamos —afirmó Pain tratando de convencer a los menores.

—Olvídenlo, somos de mayor edad. ¡Vamos a la universidad por todos los cielos! —gritó Suigetsu con total indignación.

—Pero esta es mi casa —replicó enojado Itachi.

—También es mi casa que no se te olvide nii-san —reclamó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no nos divertimos todos juntos? —cuestionó inocentemente Deidara.

—¡NO! —le gritaron todos a coro.

—Pero si todos son hermanos, podríamos pasarla bien juntos —insistió Deidara algo cohibido por los gritos a su persona.

—Los viejos como Itachi no saben lo que es divertido —dijo con burla Sasuke.

—Mira quien vino a hablar, el burro hablando de orejas —contestó molesto el azabache mayor, fulminando a su hermanito con los ojos.

—¿Ves? Tienes que dejar de hablar de tus anormales orejas, nii-san —una sonrisa prepotente, adornaba la cara del menor, al ver como se molestaba su hermano.

—Mocosos, ustedes no aguantarían nuestra diversión —ahora se entrometió Kisame con la autoridad de hermano mayor dándoles a entender que los consideraban demasiado pequeños para lo que ellos hacían.

—¡Qué no! Pruébanos —retó Suigetsu a su familiar.

—Como quieran, pero se arrepentirán —se encogió de hombros Pain, sin ánimos de prestarse para una pelea como los demás.

—Entonces juguemos a verdad o castigo —levantó la mano el único de ojos azules del grupo para llamar la atención y proponer su idea.

—¿Por qué ese juego? —cuestionó Karin.

—Estoy seguro que hay cosas que quieren ocultar de nosotros. Son los hermanitos pequeños, así que seguro han hecho algunas travesuras que no quieren que se enteren sus hermanos mayores ¿no? —comentó de manera pícara el rubio.

—Me parece una buena oportunidad de descubrir los secretos de nuestros pequeños —dijo el Uchiha mayor con toda la intención de fastidiar—, o reírnos a su costa.

Una vez organizados, decidieron usar una botella para determinar quién haría una pregunta o desafío y quien debía responder o llevar a cabo el reto, dependiendo si te apuntaba la boca de la botella o el fondo de la misma. Estuvieron jugando por al menos dos horas, en las que las risas y las burlas para ambos grupos no pararon, ya que se enteraron de cosas muy graciosas.

Una de ellas que Sasori usaba muñecas inflables, que a Pain le interesaba el sadomasoquismo, pero una de las más desconcertantes, pero algo predecibles fue que Deidara e Itachi habían tenido sexo, alguna vez que no determinaron y en la que no explicitaron nada de lo ocurrido. Por fin luego de regaños a los “hermanitos” por haber confesado cosas que estos preferían siguieran secretas. Como que Karin dejo de ser virgen, cosa que Sasori no paso por alto, jurando matar al infeliz que la tocó, que Suigetsu fue el que perdió la espada favorita de Kisame en una apuesta, lo que explicaba la desaparición de la misma. Finalmente llegó el turno de Sasuke quien eligió castigo, ya que su “verdugo” era Deidara, a quien no creía capaz de pensar en algún castigo demasiado terrible... pero se equivocó.

 

  ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

 

En el parque más grande de Konoha donde se rumoreaban tantas leyendas urbanas, se encontraba el grupo completo, todos observando divertidos al más joven de los Uchiha por el reto que debía afrontar. Estaba usando un vestido blanco de bodas al estilo occidental, dejaba los hombros al descubierto, haciendo que el vestido comenzara ajustado desde el pecho al torso delineando su silueta hasta la cintura, en donde el vestido tenía una falda esponjosa que sólo llegaba hasta medio muslo por delante y con cola larga por detrás. Hasta tenía zapatos de tacón blancos que hacían juego y unos guantes largos del mismo color que le llegaban hasta los codos.

—¡Los odio a todos! —susurró entre dientes con una vena hinchada en su frente.

—Pero te ves hermoso, tonto hermano menor —comentó el mayor aguantando la risa.

—Muy bien, basta de charlas, que ahora toca completar el desafío —habló repentinamente el rubio de pelo largo, aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos—. Recuerda que aceptaste cumplir la leyenda urbana que dice que si dices el antiguo juramento vendrá el vampiro a llevarte como su esposa.

—Puras idioteces, no sé ni por que eligieron esto para desafío, lo haré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —con total seguridad recitó la estrofa que, según se decía, llamaba al vampiro hasta su mujer destinada.      

 

**_OH SEÑOR QUE GOBIERNAS LA OSCURIDAD_ **

****

**_BEBE DE MI SANGRE SIN PIEDAD_ **

****

**_VEN Y TOMA MI VIRGINIDAD_ **

****

**_Y HAZME TUYO POR LA ETERNIDAD._ **

 

 

Los árboles se agitaban ante el viento frío que soplaba repentinamente, mientras el grupo de jóvenes aguardaba que ocurriera algo de la leyenda. Ese parque era conocido por ser un centro de cosas inexplicables y posiblemente sobrenaturales. Esa noche, seguramente serían sorprendidos por uno de los mitos más antiguos y a la vez famosos del mundo. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CONTINUARÁ…..


	2. Tu sangre me llama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, me olvidé de avisar antes que el fic contiene ooc, perdón

CAP 2: TU SANGRE ME LLAMA

 

 

 

La noche que les prometía los sustos y sorpresas de sus vidas, resultó ser una GRAN decepción para todos. A los pocos minutos desistieron de sus esperanzas de hallar algo increíble, como al supuesto vampiro que convocaron, confirmando que sólo era una tonta historia para las idiotas enamoradizas que soñaban con tener un romance con un vampiro. Todos rompieron a reír al recordar las frases dichas por Sasuke en aquel parque totalmente deshabitado y sombrío.

Al ver que ya no había que esperar más, porque sabían que nada pasaría, abandonaron el lugar, para vergüenza del menor de los Uchiha debió hacerlo aún vestido de novia, ya que su ropa se encontraba en su casa. Con este último desafío, dieron por terminada su jornada de bromas entre hermanos y amigos, todos se despidieron y emprendieron su camino hasta sus respectivas casas. Los Uchiha, con todo el orgullo que se cargaban gracias a su apellido, cortaron camino a su casa cruzando por el medio del cementerio.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si aquí está mi futura esposa y en verdad que se ve espléndida para la ocasión —dijo un hombre alto rubio bronceado de impresionantes ojos azules, debajo de los cuales tenía tres marcas adornando cada una de sus mejillas.

Vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, zapatos de igual color, una camisa de color rojo vino, abierta dejando ver algo de su tostado pecho y para arruinar esa imagen arrebatadora, una capa sin mangas de color naranja. Se encontraba parado en la más alta rama de uno de los moribundos árboles del cementerio, a unos metros delante de los Uchiha.

—¿Tú quién diablos eres? —preguntó el azabache mayor, ya que no le gusto para nada la mirada que tenía ese sujeto sobre su hermano.

—Soy el prometido de la belleza que tienes a tu lado, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —contestó con simpleza, esbozando una gran sonrisa que no les parecía nada inocente—. No hace falta que me digan sus nombres, porque ya los conozco Uchiha Itachi y… Sasuke —dijo en una especie de gemido ronco y bajo que le resultó familiar al mencionado, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Eh? —gritó desconcertado el susodicho— ¿Qué carajos te fumaste? ¿Estás loco? —dijo con un volumen de voz alto y claro.

—Ja no te hagas el idiota ahora —le dirigió una mirada que le dejó en claro que hablaba en serio—. Fuiste tú el que me propuso matrimonio hace cuatro años.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —los gritos del azabache mayor se dirigieron a su hermanito.

—Cálmate Itachi, jamás he hecho tal cosa —habló de manera segura para calmar a su hermano—. Yo ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Claro que me conoces —intervino el rubio—. De hecho, nos conocimos en ese parque, donde acabas de gritar que deseabas desposarte conmigo. Mientras comentaba aquel hecho rememoró como se habían conocido hacía cuatro años.

_Se encontraba un hombre leyendo un interesante libro acerca de los vampiros, le resultaba realmente cómico las cosas que se inventaban los humanos acerca de él. Naruto Uzumaki un joven vampiro de “veinticinco años”, eso al menos en apariencia, porque si se contaban los años que conservaba esa edad, tendría en realidad quinientos años. Para los humanos una cifra elevada, pero en términos vampíricos, no era más que un simple adolescente para los demás de su especie._

_—_ _Jajaja ¿cómo las personas se creen esta basura?_ _—_ _era la pregunta que se hacía, sentado en el sillón en su sala_ _— C_ _reo que iré a dar una vuelta por el parque_ _—_ _dijo mientras veía por su ventana que ya había anochecido_ _—. E_ _sta es una noche realmente bella._

_Eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de emprender su viaje al parque que más le gustaba, aunque a su vez era el que más lejos se encontraba de su residencia, pero le daba igual con tal de pasar un rato agradable al aire libre. Las noches eran cálidas a pesar de todo, el verano se hallaba presente incluso en las brisas tibias que se sentían en la piel cuando salías a algún lugar abierto. Pensando en todos estos beneficios es que Naruto se dirigió a dicho lugar convertido en niebla, como solían mostrar en las películas de vampiros, pese a que la niebla en verano, no era algo que tuviera lógica._

_Sin embargo, debido al humo de los vehículos y al exceso de contaminación que viciaba el aire, nadie lo notaba. Una verdadera suerte para el rubio, ya que, a pesar de llevar más de cuatro siglos como vampiro, tenía problemas para controlar sus poderes, especialmente los de cambiar de forma. Esto era más que obvio cuando se encontraba débil a causa de la falta de sangre. Por lo que no consiguió retomar su forma original al llegar a su destino, sino que en lugar de materializarse como el hombre de veinticinco años que era, terminó en la apariencia de un niño de trece años._

_Se sentó cansado por toda la energía utilizada en esos cambios de forma de hombre a niebla y de niebla a niño pre-puberto. Para lo que él consideró una verdadera suerte, una chica castaña de unos aparentes trece o doce años tal vez, se acercaba caminando. Usando toda la sensualidad que poseía por naturaleza, le dijo unas bellas palabras que convencían a cualquier mujer o, en este caso niña, de sentirse importantes. Se le acercó con toda la intención de alimentarse de su sangre para poder reponer fuerzas y volver a su forma natural, pero su propósito no se llevó a cabo, por una roca atentando contra su cara. Al levantar la mirada furiosa, dispuesto a matar al infeliz que osaba interrumpirle, se encontró con un chico de cabellos y ojos negros de piel blanca con cara de desinterés total._

_(N/A: desde acá ya saben la discusión que tuvieron, acerca del trauma de la pobre Ten ten y los chicos de teatro por eso me salto)_

_—_ _En vista de que gracias a ti me quede sin comida, tú te convertirás ahora en mi cena_ _—_ _dijo Naruto molesto por el hambre que sentía._

_—_ _Sueña, tonto_ _—_ _Sasuke rodó sus ojos negros al ver a ese niño intentar ser amenazador, dando como resultado, que se viera tierno y adorable._

_—_ _No sabes los poderes que yo poseo, tengo la habilidad de hipnotizar a la gente para que obedezcan mi voluntad_ _—_ _lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pero para desgracia del pequeño vampiro, no pasaba nada._

_—_ _Se ve que no te funciona. Mejor vete a tu casa niño, deben estar preocupados de que no regreses_ _—_ _habló Uchiha como una persona responsable._

_—_ _Yo estoy solo, nadie me espera en casa_ _—_ _dijo en voz muy baja agachando la azulina mirada, por lo que no se dio cuenta, cuando el de pelo negro se le acercó tanto._

_—_ _Un niño tan lindo como tú, no debería estar llorando_ _—_ _dijo el moreno de manera dulce buscando darle consuelo al “indefenso niño”._

_—_ _Yo no estoy llo..._ _—_ _cuando levantó la mirada, furioso por lo dicho de él, se llevó la sorpresa que el chico “mayor”, al menos en apariencia, estaba besándolo dulcemente. Se permitió perderse unos momentos en aquel contacto tan casto que le otorgaba el de ojos negros, llenando su alma de una sensación de paz._

_—_ _Ya me tengo que ir_ _—_ _dijo el azabache separándose_ _—._ _No juegues a los vampiros por esta zona te podrías encontrar con algún pervertido. Adiós._

_—_ _Espera…_ _—_ _pero era demasiado tarde, el rubio vampiro se dio cuenta que ese chico misterioso, ya se había ido_ _— E_ _se fue mi primer beso_ _—_ _susurró solitariamente antes de desaparecer de aquel parque._

—Sí, ahora recuerdo eso —repuso el de ojos oscuros, al recordar el suceso narrado.

—Eso no significa que te haya propuesto nada. Jamás dijo que se casaría contigo —se metió el de pelo largo tratando de alejarse de aquel pervertido.

—Ahh—suspiró el vampiro, como buscando paciencia—. Ese es el asunto con los vampiros, para nosotros el dar el primer beso a alguien es como una propuesta de matrimonio, porque nos enamoramos inmediatamente de la persona que besamos —se puso la mano en la barbilla pensando en su vida y sus recuerdos pasados—. De hecho, cuando yo era humano, no se permitían los besos hasta estar casado con tu pareja.

—¿Entonces fuiste convertido en vampiro? —la curiosidad obligó a Sasuke a preguntarle a lo que, según él, era un loco más con complejos de vampiro, pero que lo desconcertó al describir tan bien ese momento hace cuatro años.

—Así es —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Cuando tenía veinticinco años, fui herido de gravedad, por lo que para salvarme la vida me transformaron —sin poderlo evitar, sus recuerdos se hicieron presentes en su mente.

 

_Se encontraba un Naruto a sus veinticinco años corriendo por un frondoso bosque en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, alumbrado únicamente por la tenue luz plateada que le proporcionaba la luna. Era una bellísima noche, lástima que no pudiera apreciarla, por estar siendo perseguido por los caballeros que alguna vez le sirvieron a él, junto con los aldeanos a los que él alguna vez gobernó y protegió con su vida. Él había sido un digno gobernante en aquellas tierras justo, sincero y leal a todos los que habitaban allí. Los que vivían allí le confiaban sus vidas, sabiendo que el rubio gobernante, era una persona altruista y extremadamente amable, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por quienes quería. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrarlo cometiendo un acto de total deslealtad, no sólo con ellos, sino con Dios mismo y toda la Santa iglesia. Por eso ahora sólo era seguido para ser cazado como un simple animal._

_Todo este problema se debía a que había sido descubierto sacrificando a una de las muchachas del pueblo a un vampiro. Lo que nadie comprendía, era que él cometía aquel atroz acto, por el amor (fraternal) que le tenía a su hermano menor. El menor, era la única familia que le quedaba al de ojos azules, por lo que era normal anteponer lo que sea por el bienestar del más joven. Quien se convirtió en vampiro, cuando su prometida fue cruelmente torturada y ultrajada hasta finalmente ser asesinada, mientras el hermano menor de Naruto luchaba en una de las santas cruzadas._

_La pena de su joven hermanito de tan sólo veintiún años, fue grande y más al enterarse que un respetable miembro de la iglesia lo había traicionado. Cuando el hermano de Naruto se disponía a partir a la guerra, se encargó personalmente de llevar a su prometida ante el miembro más respetable de la Iglesia, Danzou, quien aseguró el bienestar de la muchacha hasta su regreso. ¡Cuán grande fue su odio al saber la verdad! De que, mientras él se esmeraba dejando la vida y el alma en el campo de batalla, en honor a la Iglesia a la que servía y a la cual encomendó a su prometida, era la misma que se encargó de hacer sufrir todo tipo de bajezas a la pobre chica._

_Por eso mismo juró vengarse, pero la Iglesia contaba con un buen ejército para custodiarla, por lo que él solo no podría hacer nada y no contaba con personas que quisieran tener problemas con ese establecimiento sagrado que los llevaría al paraíso, oponérsele significaba que sus almas serían castigadas y enviadas al infierno por toda la eternidad. A lo que el hermano de Naruto no halló más solución que la de vender su alma al diablo a cambio de las habilidades que le ayudarían a vencer a Danzou y darle el escarmiento que tanto deseaba._

_Su objetivo fue logrado con relativa facilidad, pese a la cantidad de soldados que intentaron detenerlo, él solo los venció sin ningún problema, las dificultades se le presentaron después de no tener objetivo en la “vida”; su prometida estaba muerta al igual que su enemigo. Ahora era un no-muerto, ¿qué haría el resto de la eternidad? No encontrando respuesta, fue a pedirle muerte a su hermano mayor, ya que era la única manera de salvar el honor de su familia, era ser sacrificado por otro miembro de la misma. Un acto como el que cometió el hermanito de Naruto no sería perdonado por Dios, por lo que para evitar que toda la familia cayera en desgracia y pagaran su error, su hermano mayor debía expugnar los pecados del menor. Sin embargo, Naruto pese a saber las consecuencias de los actos de su familiar, no pudo más que insistir hasta el cansancio en ayudarlo y no permitirle perecer, sabiendo que iría a parar al infierno._

_Lo mantuvo oculto de todos en su castillo, cuidando de él en todo lo que podía. Uzumaki se encontró en la desesperación total al ver a su hermanito morir poco a poco por la falta de sangre humana. El menor se negaba a beber, alegando que ya había matado a quien odiaba y que no derramaría la sangre de un inocente sólo por prolongar su existencia. Ignorando a su hermanito, Naruto logró atraer disimuladamente a una muchacha del pueblo, que se había ofrecido acompañarlo para agradecerle su ayuda de hacia un par de días cuando su carreta se descompuso. El mayor de los Uzumaki pese a que sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sólo pudo acallar sus pensamientos culposos al opacarlos con la imagen de su hermanito muerto por la falta de alimento._

_Esa vez, las cosas resultaron a la perfección, el menor de los Uzumaki no aguantaba sus propios instintos por el hambre prolongada y tener a la joven allí, hizo que se olvidara de su voluntad de no asesinar a nadie. Su recuperación fue tan inmediata como la muerte de aquella chica. Pronto se le hizo costumbre a Naruto llevar jóvenes a su castillo, bajo la ilusión de una velada romántica con él, la cual resultaba en una trágica muerte para la desdichada que fuese con el rubio._

_En una ocasión, alguien que tenía sus sospechas, siguió a una joven que acompañaba al rubio. Para todos era imposible sospechar de él, por lo que nadie fijo su atención en él como responsable, sin embargo, todas las “desapariciones” se daban en muchachas que se las veían por última vez con él. ¿Coincidencia? Los aldeanos eran ingenuos, pero no tanto, atando algunos cabos era la conclusión más lógica, pero deseando equivocarse lo siguieron rogando que el rubio demostrara ser la persona en la que tanto confiaban. Cuando ya no quedó dudas de que Uzumaki era el culpable, el odio y la ira del pueblo estalló en su contra, dándole caza al igual que a su hermanito, del cual se separó durante cierta parte del trayecto._

_Al menor de los Uzumaki no se le hizo difícil escapar de la gente, sus poderes y habilidades tan superiores, le permitieron hacerlo sin herir a nadie. En cambio, el mayor fue atrapado, con muchos esfuerzos, pero al fin le dieron alcance. Los golpes e insultos no se hicieron esperar y temiendo que se convirtiera o ya fuese un vampiro, uno de los aldeanos le estrelló una estaca de madera en el pecho. Cuando no vieron ningún movimiento en el de ojos azules, todos se alejaron creyendo conveniente no enterrarlo al estar encubriendo a un ser oscuro, no merecía sepultura alguna. Al fin y al cabo, todos suponían que terminaría en el infierno por su traición a Dios y a ellos._

_Ya no habiendo nadie a la vista, el menor de los Uzumaki, se acercó con ojos llorosos al mayor. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, al sentir que aun respiraba, al parecer el sujeto de la estaca no tenía buena puntería, debido a que no le atino directamente al corazón, mas sabía que esa situación cambiaría demasiado pronto para su gusto. ¡No era justo! Él es el que se equivocó, su hermano sólo hacía lo mejor para él, ¿qué haría él solo por la eternidad? Tenía miedo, perdería a su único familiar y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Viendo que sería imposible curarlo, decidió convertirlo en lo mismo que él. El menor mordió el cuello de su hermano, arrancando él mismo el alma del rubio mayor. Así nació el vampiro Naruto Uzumaki._

 

La voz de uno de los morenos logró sacar a Naruto de sus tormentosos y aún molestos recuerdos. Si es que aún tenía pesadillas con lo sucedido aquel día.

—Eso… —dijo Itachi algo consternado— eso quiere decir que...

—Así es —contestó resuelto el vampiro sabiendo que habían entendido que él era un vampiro y que le propuso matrimonio en el momento en que lo besó.

—¡¡Qué moriste virgen!! —gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

—Así es —dijo con calma el de ojos cielo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le habían dicho esos dos humanos— ¡NO! Esperen ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Es que, si yo te robé tu primer beso, significa que no has tenido nada de nada en toda tu vida —le explicó Sasuke—. Qué triste.

—Y lo más lamentable es que no podrás cambiar esa situación, después de todo los vampiros están técnicamente “muertos” —explicó Itachi usando hasta los dedos para las comillas, dándole énfasis a lo dicho—. O sea que estas más frígido que un ancianito sin viagra.

—Para tu información sí que puedo hacerle el amor a mi esposa, pero sólo puedo hacérselo a ella —contestó el rubio con la cara y los ojos rojos de furia, dejando ver sus colmillos blancos recién crecidos. Lo cual confirmó a los Uchiha que de verdad lidiaban con un vampiro—. O en este caso a ÉL, por culpa que ese pedófilo en potencia que me robó mi primer beso —pero eso no significaba que se dejarían intimidar.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que pedófilo en potencia?! ¡Eras tú el pervertido que teniendo no sé cuántos años intentaste ligarte a una de trece! —lo señaló acusador el menor de los presentes.

—No iba a hacerla mi esposa ni nada por el estilo, sólo me iba a alimentar —se encogió de hombros, como si hubiese dicho que comería hamburguesas—. Los vampiros somos muy selectos con nuestras parejas, por eso sólo besamos a la persona a la que queremos para la eternidad, pero tú me besaste a mí. Eso fue una propuesta de matrimonio y después de oírte en el parque recitar formalmente tu propuesta, yo lo acepto, por lo que sólo me hace falta llevar cabo el matrimonio.

—¿CÓMO? —ambos azabaches comenzaron a experimentar algo de nervios, porque ellos no le temían a nada y no comenzarían ahora.

—Beberás de mi sangre y con eso serás oficialmente mi pareja. Con eso no serás inmortal ni nada por el estilo, eso lo haremos después.

—Olvídalo, no permitiré que le hagas nada a mi hermanito—el mayor abrazó protectoramente al menor.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo prepotente Naruto disponiéndose a atacar.

De entre sus ropas, Itachi sacó una bomba de humo que había preparado para hacer bromas y la arrojó. Aprovechándose de esa ventaja, sostuvo a su hermano del brazo y lo jaló en dirección a la casa de ellos. Según sabían por películas de terror que frecuentaban, los vampiros tienen prohibido entrar a las casas sin ser invitados, por lo que una vez dentro, estarían a salvo. En el camino pese a que corrieron sin mirar atrás, se extrañaron de no sentir ni siquiera los pasos del vampiro. Poca importancia se le dio a ese hecho cuando atravesaron la puerta de su casa, sintiéndose fuera de peligro... al menos unos momentos.

Todas sus esperanzas de escapar de las garras del chupasangre se vieron truncadas, cuando al dirigirse a la sala de estar se encontraron con Naruto, sentado de lo más cómodo con una copa de cristal en la mano, cuyo contenido era un líquido de color rojizo y no sabían si era sangre o simplemente vino. Sea como sea, ellos no recordaban tener ninguna de esas cosas en su casa.

—¿Cómo entraste en nuestra casa? —cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

—Fácil —encogiéndose de brazos—, por la puerta, ¿por dónde más? —dijo sin inmutarse Uzumaki.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que los vampiros no pueden entrar en las casas ajenas a menos que sean invitados? —cuestionó el menor, ya que se suponía que en las películas que vio, esa era una de las normas básicas de supervivencia.

—Esa parece una frase sacada de esas absurdas películas de vampiros —contestó molesto, pero dándose a entender—. Les contaré un secretito, esa es una cuestión de cortesía —dijo a ambos burlonamente.

—¿O sea que por modales es que no se meten en las casas, sino que piden permiso para chuparte la vida? —dijo con sarcasmo el de ojos noche menor.

—Bueno, yo no dije que fuera muy inteligente, al fin y al cabo, esa es una de las costumbres de uno de mis desequilibrados parientes de Transilvania. Además, eso de chuparte la vida no es tan desacertado, al invitarnos a pasar nos invitan también a comer y bueno como sabrán, nosotros nos alimentamos de ustedes los humanos —dio por finalizada la explicación el rubio.

—Genial estúpido hermanito, proponle matrimonio a un vampiro sin modales —comentó sarcástico el mayor tratando de que no se le notaran los nervios que tenía.

—Basta de charlas —dijo firme el rubio en tono de autoridad—. Sasuke seguro que ya empiezas a sentir la necesidad de unirte a mí, así que bebe de mi sangre —Naruto deseaba pasar pronto a lo más importante—. Vamos hazlo —ordenó con firmeza esperando ser obedecido.

El de ojos claros se abrió el puño de la camisa para dejar descubierta su muñeca y con sus filosos dientes se cortó la misma para dejar correr su sangre, mientras dirigía una significativa mirada a Sasuke. Quien sentía la boca totalmente seca y por algún motivo también el impulso de correr y beber de aquella sangre. El rubio ofrecía gustoso el elixir que corría por sus venas causando estragos en el de ojos noche que no sabía qué hacer. Su mente gritaba, protestaba y luchaba, auto-asegurándose de que la sola idea de beber eso que le invitaba el vampiro, era repulsiva, pero su cuerpo clamaba por hacer lo que su mente negaba. Con su orgullo bien puesto y el autocontrol propio de él, se mantuvo en su lugar, aunque el debate entre su mente y cuerpo seguía latente dejándolo paralizado, sin saber cómo actuar.

Itachi sólo veía desconcertado la sonrisa torcida del rubio lleno de satisfacción y a su hermano con la mirada algo perdida, pero centrada en la sangre. Antes de que sucediera algo más de lo que no tuviera conocimiento, el Uchiha mayor se apresuró a actuar. No quería lamentar lo que sea que pretendía ese “mosquito”. Por eso jaló a su aturdido familiar en dirección a sus cuartos.

Pero Uzumaki no estaba dispuesto a perder a su presa, así que les bloqueó el paso a lo que suponían, sería su salvación, el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba algo más repuesto de la atracción que sintió hace momentos por aquella sangre. Por tal motivo, su cerebro trabajaba más aprisa, recordando que Itachi y él solían adorar las cosas relacionadas con ninjas, incluyendo por supuesto películas de esta temática. Decidió intentar recrear un ataque que le gustaba de su personaje favorito.

Ahora fue él quien arrastró al mayor de los Uchiha, pero esta vez hacia la cocina, mientras el de ojos cielo lo seguía divertido disfrutando la resistencia que ponía su “prometido”. En la cocina, Sasuke descompuso a propósito el grifo de agua inundando el piso, le indicó a su hermano que subiera a la mesada junto con él. Cuando el vampiro entró, con toda la calma del mundo, a ver qué es lo que planeaba se llevó la sorpresa de ver al moreno arrojar el tostador al suelo cubierto de agua donde él se hallaba parado, electrocutándolo.

—Espero que te guste mi chidori nagashi casero —exclamó con una risa maníaca el menor de los Uchiha.

—Estás loco, ¿sabías? —dijo Itachi sonriendo.

—¡Cállate! —replicó molesto al mayor— Al menos yo no hice un katon no jutsu casero como tú, ni le prendí fuego al cuarto de nadie como tú —comentó con una sonrisa Sasuke, recordando el cuarto de quien incendió y las consecuencias.

Ambos azabaches vieron caer calcinado al rubio en medio de su cocina, a pesar de que hasta ahora, nada de lo que suponían de los vampiros había resultado, se arriesgaron a tomar algo de ajo de la cocina, esperando que surtiera algún efecto, en caso de que se levantara luego de la electrocución. Corrieron a sus cuartos para prepararse antes de que los encontrara, era seguro que no se moriría con algo tan simple como lo que hicieron en la cocina. Mejor buscar con que defenderse, no sea cosa que intentara vengarse por la travesura. Los hermanos cruzaron a gran velocidad la sala sin mirar atrás, mientras Naruto con toda la calma típica de las historias de horror los siguió tiempo después. Se acercó lentamente a una puerta que recién se cerraba, la cual, a juzgar por el olor, era de su prometido.

—¿Saben? Los latidos del corazón me permiten saber qué clase de persona es la que se encuentra enfrente de mí. Si se acelera demasiado es un cobarde, si se mantiene ligeramente alterado es por la adrenalina, pero el de ustedes suena muy acompasado, prácticamente puedo bailar un vals a ese ritmo tan calmado —habló divertido de saber a qué clase de presa se estaba enfrentando, tanto su prometido como su cuñado eran especiales y sería un honor tenerlos en su familia. Veía eso como un logro, en verdad envidiable ante los ojos de los demás y si hay algo que le gustaba, era presumir.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta que recién se había cerrado, ansiando encontrar a sus presas muertas de miedo, ya saboreaba la victoria, pero al abrirla sólo se encontró con…

 

 

 

CONTINUARÁ….

 

 


	3. Sentimientos, amor y lujuria

CAP 3: SENTIMIENTOS, AMOR Y LUJURIA

      

 

El vampiro Uzumaki se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta que recién se había cerrado, ansiando encontrar a sus presas muertas de miedo. Ya saboreaba la victoria, pero al abrirla tan sólo se encontró con dos cronómetros unidos a dos, a su parecer, pequeñas bombas caseras que le estallaron en medio de la cara llenándolo de pintura rosa.

—Pero ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —gritó/cuestionó molesto el rubio al verse a sí mismo totalmente rosado. Mientras en la otra habitación asomándose al marco de la puerta, estaban los azabaches observando todo divertidos.

—Qué bueno que no fui a mi cuarto —comentó algo alegre Sasuke, cosa rara en él—. Nii-san te pasas, ¿sabías? —lo miró con reproche, por saber que pudo ser él, la víctima del atentado con pintura.

—Pero si no es más que una inocente broma —se defendió el mayor.

—¡En cuanto los agarre no la cuentan Uchiha! —gritó más que colérico el rubio.

—Ya se enojó —dijo con calma Sasuke.

—Al parecer sí —secundó con la misma tranquilidad su hermano.

El vampiro rubio, ahora rosa por la pintura de la broma de su, “querido”, nótese el sarcasmo, “cuñado” se movía algo torpe, debido a que la pintura escurría. No podía ver lo que tenía delante por la misma razón. El enojo lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue escuchar a los Uchiha reírse y burlarse de él por la bromita que le hicieron.

—Un vampiro rosa jajaja esto no tiene precio —se río estruendosamente el mayor de los hermanos.

—Mira que hay que ser Dobe para caer en algo tan simple jajaja —se burló totalmente desinhibido el menor.

—Ya ni siquiera quiero usar la famosa estaca de madera, me da lástima usarla en alguien tan débil —fingió tristeza y lástima el mayor.

—Déjalo, el pobrecito debe ser un fan de crepúsculo, sólo está confundido —se burló con su típica media sonrisa prepotente y burlona. 

Harto de la prepotencia de ambos azabaches, que se mofaban de él, decidió que era hora de ponerlos en su lugar como correspondía. Si bien admiraba la falta de temor que demostraban los Uchiha, también era cierto que eran unos presumidos.

—Hermanito ¡¡Hazte cargo de tu futuro esposo!! Ttbayo —gritó a todo pulmón.

Este último grito detuvo por completo tanto las burlas como las risas de ambos. Deidara era Uzumaki, ¿no? No podía ser el mismo rubio artista que ellos conocían, el hermanito que mencionó ese vampiro, ¿verdad? Y ellos que creyeron que la noche sería tan monótona como las de años anteriores, ahora se daban cuenta de su error, ¿con qué más se toparían esa noche? ¿Con que Kiba el compañero de clases de Sasuke en verdad era hombre lobo? ¿Qué Sakura en realidad era una bruja chupa almas? ¿Qué Orochimaru su vecino en realidad NO era pedófilo?

—¿Deidara? —cuestionó Itachi, viendo que su hermanito negaba con la cabeza, ya que tampoco sabía que pasaba.

La casa repentinamente fue irrumpida por lo que al parecer era… ¿una OVEJA rubia? El cuadrúpedo corrió hasta los pies de Naruto y lo miró moviendo su naricita, antes de que una bola de humo, evitara su visión y luego apareciera de la nada un rubio idéntico a Naruto, pero sin las marcas en las mejillas. Los humanos se sintieron aliviados de no ver aparecer a Deidara, pero había un minúsculo detalle en el que recién reparaban: Deidara era Uzumaki al igual que Naruto. Pero no era a él a quien vieron aparecer ante el llamado del Uzumaki mayor. Sin embargo, después tendrían que averiguar si Deidara no tenía nada que ver con Naruto. Oh, estaban metidos en problemas, ahora había dos vampiros contra ellos, pero también querían averiguar a qué se referían con eso de futuro esposo.

—Jeje Naruto, te ves muy gracioso de rosa —comentó el menor de los rubios.

—No me molestes Minato, no estoy de humor —Naruto se convirtió en niebla haciendo que la pintura cayera al suelo. Una vez que el líquido rosa se separó de su cuerpo, Naruto retomó su forma original nuevamente limpio.

—Nee , ¿dónde está mi futuro esposo? —preguntó ansioso Minato.

—Allí mismo —indicó Naruto, cabreado pero feliz, por hacerle pagar esa bromita señalando el lugar donde estaban ambos azabaches. Apenas logró visualizar a su presa, Minato se movió a una velocidad sólo digna de un vampiro y besó a Itachi.

—Con mi primer beso te propongo matrimonio —comentó separándose de los labios del Uchiha mayor. Por su parte Itachi estaba en shock, ¿lo acababa de besar un vampiro? ¿Ahora él estaba comprometido como su hermano?

—Bien, sólo hace falta que completen el intercambio de sangre y estarán oficialmente casados —dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa.

Sin embargo, antes de que se llevara a cabo dicho ritual ancestral y “sagrado”, vaya ironía para los vampiros, hubo otra interrupción…

—Alto ahí. ¡¿Qué pretenden hacer con mi prometido?! Hmn —hizo su aparición de la nada una... yegua. Totalmente dorada que, luego de una voluta de humo parecida a la de Minato, dejó ver como aparecía otro rubio, pero este tenía una coleta por el pelo largo.

—¿DEIDARA? —preguntaron en gritos los Uchiha llamando la atención de todos los Uzumaki que estaban reunidos mirándose desafiantes entre ellos.

—Deja a ese bastardo Uchiha, que es mi prometido hmn —ordenó Deidara entre molesto y autoritario.

—¿PERDÓN? —replicó el hermano menor de Naruto— Esa comadreja es mi prometido.

—¿Comadreja? —ese apodo descolocó a Itachi— ¿Cómo me llamaste corderito?

—Coma… jajaja comadreja jaja nunca he oído mejor apodo para ti, nii-san.

—No insultes a Itachi, Minato —replicó enojado el rubio de pelo largo.

—¡Eso, díselo Deidara! —animó el Uchiha mayor a su mejor amigo por defenderlo.

—Sólo yo puedo ponerle apodos ridículos hmn.

—Quién pensaría que un grupo de rubios idiotas serían vampiros —dijo el Uchiha mayor, molesto por lo que dijo Deidara—. Siempre creí que serían como en las películas de pelo y ojos negros con la piel pálida.

—En ese caso tú y Sasuke serían los vampiros, no nosotros —comentó Minato.

—Pero es que es difícil de creer que un travesti —dijo Sasuke señalando a Deidara—, Un dobe —señaló a Naruto—, Y alguien más risueño que un teletubbie —finalizó señalando a Minato—, sean esos seres oscuros y seductores que roban almas.

—¡Oye! —reclamaron los Uzumaki por los apodos. 

—En verdad Deidara no me imagine que pudieras ser uno de esos —dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

—Claro que lo soy, ¿qué no es obvio? Hmn —contestó el aludido con prepotencia.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres gay! —exclamó acusador el azabache mayor.

—Ya sabía yo que esa apariencia tan afeminada tenía sus consecuencias —contribuyó el menor de los de ojos oscuros a humillar al rubio.

—Uchihas creídos —murmuró entre dientes molesto por lo que le dijeron.

—No te preocupes primito, yo sabré como enseñarle modales a mi lindo ukecito —dijo de manera pervertida Minato mirando al aludido.

—Eso sí que no, él es seme por excelencia —reclamó el artista—. Sólo míralo, frío, arrogante, prepotente y verdaderamente ardiente en la cama y eso lo sé por experiencia propia.

—Maldito y ¿todavía no te casaste con mi primo? —exclamó molesto Naruto acusando con su dedo al Uchiha mayor.

—Naru-chan no exageres que, aunque yo sea el menor de los tres, soy yo el que les enseñó tanto a ti como a Minato a usar sus poderes, no vengas a actuar como un padre sobreprotector —dijo molesto Deidara.

—¿Por qué les enseñaste tú? —preguntó Sasuke curioso.

—Porque yo fui convertido primero en vampiro —dijo calmado el artista—. Verán, yo sufría de catalepsia cuando aún era mortal y se me declaró muerto a pesar de estar aún con vida y se me enterró así.

—Pero, ¿qué no se supone que antes ponían una campana en el ataúd para los que sufrían esa enfermedad? —cuestionó Itachi.

—Si la tenía, pero el cuidador del cementerio era un negligente de primera y no me oyó. En su lugar me escuchó un vampiro que buscaba que comer y me convirtió. Así como estaba no podía volver con mi familia, por miedo a matarlos en un ataque de hambre, por eso deje que me creyeran muerto —dijo con tristeza Deidara—. Pasé algún tiempo hasta aprender a controlarme y luego me enteré de lo que les sucedió a mis primos y fui a buscarlos, por eso yo soy como su sensei.  

—Aun así, no voy a dejar que te lleves a mi novio, ¿es que no ves bien Dei-chan? —Minato desapareció de la vista unos momentos para aparecer detrás de Itachi y le agarró la coleta—. Su pelo largo como el de señorita, la piel blanca y suave como de mujer y lo más importante… —dijo para tocarlo en su parte trasera— Este culito perfecto es de un uke.

Itachi no sabía qué hacer, esos dos rubios ineptos hablaban de él como si fuera un trofeo, o peor, un pedazo de carne del que alimentarse. Esto no le gustaba, ahora los vampiros los superaban en número, él y su hermano estaban en clara desventaja. Sasuke pese a saber el peligro, no podía evitar sentirse algo divertido por la vergüenza que estaba pasando Itachi, al ser jalado de ambos brazos por lo rubios. El mayor se encontraba siendo manoseado por los dos de ojos cielos, a cierta distancia del menor de los Uchiha, mientras alegaban las cosas que hacían de Itachi seme/uke y éste sólo podía ponerse rojo de vergüenza, cosa que jamás había experimentado. Cuando al joven moreno le vino un deja vú, una sensación de frío en su espalda y unas manos grandes y fuertes tocando sus nalgas con sumo descaro y lo peor, el maldito susurro pecaminoso que venía oyendo desde hace meses.

— _Sasuke_ —era Naruto pronunciando su nombre con gran felicidad—. Ahora mientras mi cuñado se encarga de sus pretendientes tú y yo nos casaremos —mientras hablaba en ese tono bajo sólo para que Sasuke lo oyera, iba recorriendo con sus frías manos su cuerpo aún vestido de novia. A su vez, se dedicaba a lamer el cuello blanco, no lo hería con sus colmillos, sólo lo saboreaba. Pero la diversión no le duro mucho por un puño estampado directamente en su cara.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermanito, maldito pervertido! —gritó enojado Itachi, Naruto miró por sobre el hombro de su agresor y vio a Minato y a su primo tendidos en el piso, con unos enormes chichones en sus cabezas, al parecer estaban K.O.

—No te metas, tú te follaste a mi primo Dei que es como un hermanito para mí, sin hacer el intercambio de sangre que los declara esposos ante los vampiros, así que no tienes derecho a impedir que haga mío a tu hermano —señaló Naruto enojado al moreno—. Además de que no le has cumplido a Dei con tus deberes como esposo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —le enfrentó molesto el Uchiha mayor—. Una cosa es que yo me acostara con Deidara, ambos éramos de mayor edad, sabíamos lo que hacíamos, así que no hay problema —el mayor de los Uchiha le restó importancia a su asunto personal con el rubio artista, para centrarse en otro detalle que le molestaba—. Y tú “adorable primito” es un adulto desde no sé exactamente cuántos siglos, es un asalta cunas como tú.

—Sasuke también es de mayor edad, ¿por qué crees que espere hasta este momento para poder hacerlo mío? —exclamó más que molesto el rubio mayor.

—No importa, una cosa es lo mío con Deidara y otra el hecho de que pretendas aprovecharte de mi inocente hermanito —exclamó totalmente ofendido el Uchiha mayor—. No te robaras su pureza.

—Estaremos casados. Así que no lo estoy deshonrando ttebayo —dijo entre dientes tratando de no matarlo allí mismo.

—No importa —Uchiha tenía que ser Itachi para ser tan testarudo.

Los aludidos, no interrumpieron la absurda discusión acerca de su “honra”, por temor a tener de nuevo la “charla”. Oh sí, la tan temida charla que le dan los padres a sus hijos cuando ya están en edad de ser sexualmente activos. Lo perturbador, fue recibirla de sus sobreprotectores hermanos mayores, ya que Deidara (como dijo antes Naruto), era como un hermanito menor para él e interrumpirlos sería darles pie a que les recordaran, de la manera más incómoda y vergonzosa, como debían cuidarse. Aventurándose a una posible mala decisión, es que el menor de los Uzumaki intervino con algo de suma importancia.

—Itachi tú y yo debemos resolver el asuntito de nuestro matrimonio, ya que no dejaré que te cases con Minato —dijo molesto y más que dispuesto a reclamar por dicho asunto.

El rubio de coleta se movió a una velocidad alucinante, llevándose al moreno mayor, hasta el cuarto del que habían salido antes los dos hermanos. Siendo seguidos por Minato que no quería quedarse sin prometido, si su primito no lo hizo su esposo antes, que ahora no quiera reclamar algo que no era suyo. Itachi sí que era un roba corazones y ahora no sólo entre las mujeres “humanas” que lo rodeaban, sino también entre los vampiros. Mira que recibir el primer beso de dos vampiros y que estos se peleen por casarse con él. Le hubiera gustado presumir de su situación como galán, pero debía rescatar a Sasuke del pervertido mayor, pero no había caso teniendo a esos dos tratando de desposarlo. Mientras tanto, el que usaba el vestidito blanco, se movió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas y se encerró en el primer cuarto que hayo disponible: el baño.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño, la mente de Sasuke maquinaba que podría hacer para evitar esa situación, no le agradaba para nada tener a ese rubio persiguiéndolo sólo por robar su primer beso. Decía que los vampiros se enamoraban con el primer beso, entonces no lo amaba realmente a él, sólo estaba cumpliendo con el mandato de su especie. Eso era lo que más lo frustraba, si bien no es que le gustara que de la noche a la mañana le dijeran que se casaría, él sabía bien que sintió algo cuando vio a aquel rubio hace cuatro años. Le gustó mucho ese chico y era algo contra lo que intentó luchar por demasiado tiempo, hasta que pudo finalmente aceptar que, en contra de todas sus creencias, se enamoró a primera vista del rubio. Tanto tiempo estuvo divagando, que no se dio cuenta, cuando una niebla espesa se filtró por debajo de la puerta del baño, tomando forma humana delante de él en unos instantes.

—Ahora quiero saber exactamente la razón por la que me niegas con tantas fuerzas —exigió el de ojos cielo, sin obtener contestación del moreno quien sólo desvío la mirada ladeando la cabeza—. Si no me lo dices por las buenas lo averiguaré yo mismo. Después de todo al beber sangre podemos indagar en los recuerdos, pensamientos e incluso los sentimientos del dueño de esa sangre —sin más, se acercó al blanquecino cuello de porcelana, donde introdujo con considerable lentitud sus colmillos. La sangre le sabía dulce y sumamente exquisita, tanto que no deseaba detenerse, pero si no lo hacía no podría llevar a cabo la mejor parte del matrimonio.

Los recuerdos y sensaciones de absolutamente toda la vida del azabache entraron directamente a la mente de Naruto, incluso aquellos detalles que el mismo el de ojos noche había olvidado. Por otro lado, Sasuke sentía un placer algo masoquista, al sentir esos fríos colmillos clavarse en su cuello, le estaba gustando esa sensación de dolor que inmediatamente le provocaba placer. Cuando al fin el de dientes filosos se separó de él, trató de volver a respirar con normalidad, cosa que al parecer se olvidó hace momentos.   

—Así que crees que yo estoy contigo por obligación ¿ehh? —le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio—. Pues déjame decirte lo equivocado que estas. Por muy cursi que suene, la promesa de matrimonio sólo es válida con el primer beso de nuestro verdadero amor —aseguró con una sonrisa dulce y cálida a pesar del color rojo en sus ojos antes azules—. Además, estoy seguro de que también me amas, lo puedo confirmar al ver como nuestro vínculo era tan fuerte. Te debo decir una cosita que estoy más que seguro te interesara, ¿recuerdas como sentías que alguien te tocaba y decía tu nombre? —recibió un asentimiento del agitado moreno— Esa persona era yo.

—Eso es imposible, ¿cómo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Cómo te dije nosotros formamos un vínculo con ese beso, las sensaciones que tenías eran producto de mis fantasías eróticas contigo, yo soñaba con hacerte mío. Por lo que, cuando tú sentías que eras manoseado, era por nuestra conexión psíquica, la cual no es fácil de lograr a menos que sea con la persona correcta —la enorme sonrisa del rubio desconcertó a Sasuke, era muy sincera y cálida, nada parecida a la que mostró en su encuentro en el cementerio. Lo que Uchiha no sabía, era que esa era la verdadera sonrisa de Naruto, una que sólo él poseía y que usaba cuando era humano.

—En-en-entonces... —el menor estaba en shock tratando de procesar lo que pasaba.

—Entonces yo no sentiré culpa por hacer esto —metió uno de sus dedos con filosas uñas a su boca e hirió su lengua sacándose sangre, para proceder con un beso de la manera pasional jamás vista en toda su vida. El azabache sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de la ansiedad al probar de esa sangre deseaba más de ella, en tan sólo unos efímeros segundos ya sabía con certeza que había desarrollado una adicción por ella. La sed persistía y se atrevía a decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que al probar aquel elixir rojizo directamente de la boca del rubio sólo acrecentó su deseo por más.

—¿Dejarás de ponerme las cosas difíciles? Ttebayo —interrogó con una media sonrisa prepotente y lujuriosa.

—Sí, sí, sí —respondió agitado con su libido, recién descubierto, al máximo.

—Eso está mucho mejor —susurró de manera sensual, acercándose a aspirar el aroma del cuello del humano, él también deseaba de esa sangre dulce y le estaba costando controlarse.

El azabache no aguantando más las ganas de volver a probar la sangre de su ahora “esposo”, se lanzó encima suyo con todo su peso, logrando desequilibrar al vampiro que cayó de espaldas al suelo con Sasuke sentado sobre su cadera, éste último tenía ambas piernas separadas a los costados de la cintura del rubio. Esta posición tan comprometedora, les hacía más fácil sentir el sexo del otro chocándose contra el propio, despertando aún más las ganas de unirse en cuerpo y alma al otro. El de ojos negros se inclinó hacia a delante quedando a cuatro sobre su Dobe y tal y como hizo cuando se conocieron, lo besó de manera dulce. Pero la dulzura terminó pronto, cuando empezó a sentir aquella una sed que sólo podía ser saciada por la sangre del rubio que al parecer lo llamaba a probarla.

Separándose de los labios del vampiro, cortó con la lengua el pequeño puente de saliva que los unía, se encontraba sonrojado y sentía que le recorrían espasmos cada vez que se rozaba con el que estaba debajo suyo. Por lo que movió su mano izquierda tocando la zona donde estaba su pezón derecho, tratando de calmar un poco el deseo sexual que tenía de ser tocado de manera ruda. Se relamía los labios ansiando probar aquel líquido que sólo su Dobe le podía ofrecer y que, con sólo un sorbo, bastó para volverlo completamente loco.

Se agachó llegando a ese cuello canela, en donde hundió con toda la fuerza que su débil boca humana le permitía, hasta sacarle sangre. Dirigió sus manos a tientas, buscando las del rubio, éste le facilitó la tarea sosteniendo las pequeñas (en comparación con las propias) manos blancas, entrelazando a la perfección sus dedos, sin interrumpir la tarea del de piel blanca de beber con avidez y desespero. Mientras inconscientemente, se restregaba sobre la hombría del vampiro, la cual había comenzado a cobrar vida desde que lo mordió.

—Está deliciosa —dijo cuándo se separó del cuello del de cabellos dorados aun con unas delgadas líneas rojizas en la comisura de sus rosados labios—¿Qué es esto? Mi cuerpo está temblando —sin poderlo evitar, dirigió una de sus manos nuevamente a uno de sus pezones y la otra la paso por debajo del vestido tocando su propio pene, que se hallaba despierto y no sabía desde hace cuánto—. Déjame chupar un poco más —pidió disponiéndose a volver a beber.

—Alto ahí —le detuvo, suave pero firme, al de cabellera negra, antes de que continuara con lo que se proponía, tomándolo posteriormente del mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos rojos—. Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, ¿crees que te daré lo que quieres así de fácil?

—Lo sien-siento —se disculpó sin pensar para nada en que, en circunstancias normales, por su orgullo no se disculparía jamás.

—Descuida, no pienso hacerte las cosas tan difíciles como tú y tu hermano me lo hicieron a mí, pero si quiero una compensación por el mal rato —susurró libidinoso mientras le lamía los labios lentamente.

—¿Qué... ahh que debo hacer? —los escalofríos no lo dejaban hablar bien.

—Quiero mostrarte que mi sangre no es lo único delicioso que sale de mí ttebayo. —Se sentó un poco, haciendo que Sasuke se fuera un poco hacia atrás—. Ahora lámemela —dijo serio sosteniendo con firmeza los hombros de menor haciéndolo bajar la cabeza hacia su entrepierna.

Uchiha rojo de la vergüenza, pero con el deseo de obtener lo que quería, desabrochó con sus manos temblorosas el cinturón de los pantalones del Uzumaki. Los quitó lo más rápido que fue capaz, sin aquella prenda la excitación del rubio era mucho más visible, la tocó con cierta mezcla de curiosidad y timidez, recibiendo en respuesta un gemido bajo y ronco que lo alentó a aventurarse un poco más allá de lo que su moral le hubiese permitido tan sólo el día de ayer o incluso hace unas horas atrás.

Retiró con suma cautela el bóxer negro que usaba el rubio, lo hacía despacio como si esperara que algo saltara de allí y lo atacara, aunque siendo honestos, la bestia que allí se encontraba era más peligrosa que la boca de Naruto. Y lo de atacar a Sasuke era un hecho, pero por ahora no le haría nada. Aunque sólo por ahora, primero disfrutaría de la boca de su azabache y luego lo atacaría como ansiaba.

Uchiha con los nervios y el pudor a flor de piel, dio una pequeña lamida, como probando a que sabría ese enorme pedazo de carne. Esa pequeña y áspera lengua parecía pertenecer a un gato, lo que sólo traía más satisfacción de ser él quien profanara de esa manera la boquita del azabache. Con algo más de confianza, ganada por la experiencia de pasar su lengua varias veces por el pene erecto del rubio, empezó a usar toda su boca. Lo que no entraba en ella, lo compensaba usando sus manos con los guantes aun puestos, haciendo que el roce de la tela creara nuevas sensaciones, jamás vividas en sus quinientos años.

Por alguna razón, que aún no llegaba a comprender, el saber que su lengua provocaba roncos gemidos en el vampiro, le daba a Sasuke una sensación parecida al poder. Se sentía fuerte y dominante a pesar de la situación en la que estaba y no le desagradaba para nada lamer aquel falo hasta empezaba a resultarle delicioso, tanto como para aumentar el ritmo de su boca, sólo para saborear el fruto de su trabajo. Algo que no estaba dentro de los planes del rubio, quien deseaba correrse dentro del moreno sí, pero no precisamente en su boca. Cuando el final era inminente, Naruto colocó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Sasuke, tratando de apartarlo.

—Sa-sa-Sasuke sasu yo...ahh me voy a ... —mientras más trataba de apartarlo, más parecía que aferraba su boca a su pene. Con algo de esfuerzo logró separarlo, pero aun así se corrió, manchando completamente la cara del Uchiha. Quien apenas fue separado del miembro viril del de ojos azules, abrió la boca, saboreando lo que logró con la felación en la que tanto empeño puso. Con sus manos recogió, al más puro estilo felino, aquel viscoso líquido blanco de su cara y se lo llevó hasta la boca saboreándolo.

—Delicioso, tenías razón esto también es rico —dijo sonrojado con una sonrisa inocente, o al menos eso aparentaba, en cualquier caso, sólo consiguió excitar de nuevo al rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus ojos negros—. Qué rápido.

—Es que tú me provocas demasiado. —Lo atrajo con ambas manos, besando con una pasión desmedida a su “gato”, ya que eso parecía hace unos momentos.

Sus besos pasaron momentáneamente de los labios del azabache a su cuello, para luego retomar su ataque a la boca que había abandonado. No teniendo suficiente con eso, el de ojos claros se apresuró a prepararlo para su endurecido miembro. Lo recostó en el suelo y estaba a punto de introducir su primer digito, cuando se percató de lo largas y filosas que eran sus uñas. A sabiendas de que estas lastimarían a su amante, se dio cuenta que necesitaba pensar en otra manera de prepararlo sin causarle daño a ese circulito rosa que pronto profanaría.

Miró al de ojos noche tendido en el suelo el cual removía las manos, inquieto sin saber qué hacer con ellas, entonces al rubio se le prendió el foquito. Con toda la sensualidad que tenía, se llevó una de aquellas manos enguantadas a la boca y retiró la tela que lo cubría usando únicamente su boca. Cuando los dedos de la mano blanca quedaron desnudos, los llevó a su boca y los lamió lentamente una y otra vez repitiendo los movimientos que hizo el azabache anteriormente en su pene. Una vez que los consideró, lo suficientemente lubricados, los dirigió hacia la entrada del Uchiha, quien gimió no sólo de dolor por la intrusión repentina, sino también por la sorpresa de tener a su propio dedo moviéndose en su interior. Manipuló la mano de Sasuke, como si la suya propia fuese y lo hizo meter un segundo dedo antes de decirle con la voz ronca:

—Metete otro dedo que te necesito bien dilatado antes de hacerte mío —dijo algo jadeante por ver tal escena provocada por el mismo, incluso su orden fue acatada de inmediato—. Así, así Sasuke, muévete un poco.

—Ahh están ahh muy adentro creo que me voy ahh —el de pelo negro sólo gemía y movía de manera independiente concentrándose en su placer auto-proporcionado. 

—No, aun no debes correrte —exigió el de ojos rojos—. Tú no me dejaste correrme como yo quería, esta vez no pasara —aseguró mientras tomaba las riendas del asunto nuevamente.

Retiró con presteza los pálidos dedos del interior del menor, logrando un gruñido de desaprobación por el orgasmo interrumpido. Uzumaki no tardó en acomodarse en medio de esas piernas blancas, dirigió con ayuda de su mano su virilidad a ese tierno agujerito rosado que esperaba ser llenado, para reemplazar la ausencia de los dedos, responsables de tanto placer que casi hace que se corra.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Sasuke al ser llenado con algo que superaba con creces sus finos dedos.

—¡Ohh sí! Como me gusta esto, al fin cumplo uno de mis más anhelados sueños. —La manera en que el interior de Sasuke lo apretaba, no hacía más que poner a prueba su auto control, ya que lo que más ansiaba era embestirlo como un animal.

—Aún no puedo ahh creer ahh —dijo entrecortado el menor—. Ahh que esto esté pasando —gimió por las sensaciones que le producía sentir como entraba y salía de su interior ese enorme falo que tenía el rubio entre las piernas.

—¿El qué? —preguntó algo curioso el rubio— ¿Hacer el amor con un sexy vampiro como yo? —se mostró prepotente ganándose la mirada enojada del menor.

—No, ahh que se te pueda parar —dijo con una media sonrisa burlona que desconcertó por momentos al otro—. Digo a los vampiros no les fluye la sangre, entonces co… ahhh. —No lo dejó terminar de hablar ya que lo embistió rápido y duro.

—Otra vez con eso, deja de tratarme de impotente ttebayo. —La molestia era clara y más si se veía el fulgor rojizo en los ojos de Naruto

—Es ahh algo difícil pensar en ahh un vampiro que no lo sea ahh y más siendo uno tan ahhh dobe como tú. —Las burlas de más joven de los Uchiha no parecían querer terminar.

El de ojos cielo no soportaba esos ataques contra su orgullo de hombre, se sentía muy humillado por todas las cosas que le sucedieron esa noche y tales acusaciones en contra de su persona no ayudaban a calmar su cólera. Él amaba a Sasuke, pero por mucho que lo ame, se lo iba a cobrar. Lo haría gemir como nunca en lo que su vida le restara, la cual sería eterna gracias a él.

—Te voy a hacer gemir como una maldita gata en celo ttebayo —aseguró desafiante.

—¿No dijiste ahh que eras ahh un caballero antes de convertirte? —preguntó algo desconcertado por la manera de hablarle hace unos instantes.

—Así es, lo era, pero adapté mis costumbres con el paso del tiempo, así que no creas que te tratare como a una delicada doncella ttebayo.

—Eso es lo ahh que quiero ahh no me interesa estar con un muñequito impotente.

—Ohh ahora vas a ver quién es tu esposo —dijo el rubio decidido a hacer perder la cordura al moreno de sus más pervertidas fantasías sexuales.

Salió del interior del azabache, sólo unos instantes, para poder voltearlo dejándolo de cara a un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo. “ _Maldito Itachi y su complejo narcisista”._ Pensó con odio el menor de los Uchiha, al recordar que ese espejo se encontraba allí por causa suya. Naruto colocó a Sasuke a cuatro, de manera que podía verse a sí mismo, pero no así a su esposo, quien al ser vampiro no se reflejaba. Por lo tanto, sólo se veía al azabache a cuatro sonrojado gimiendo sin ninguna razón, al menos en lo que se apreciaba en aquel espejo.

—Qué hermosa imagen ahh me dan ganas de ahh capturarla para siempre en una pintura o una foto al menos —dijo entre gemidos el vampiro.

—Pervertido eso es lo más ahhhh. —trató de reclamar el sometido sin éxito.

—Ohh si mira como disfrutas tú solito, eso es ser pervertido disfrutar de mirarte a ti mismo gimiendo descaradamente. —La burlona sonrisa del de los ojos rojos era invisible a los ojos negros dada la posición, pero, aun así, la podía imaginar claramente.

—Ahh basta no quiero ver ahh lo pervertido que… —La frase se vio interrumpida por las fuertes embestidas que proporcionaba el rubio— Ahh ahh ohh sí ahí golpea ahí más, más ahh —gimió sin control sin poder contenerse.

—Sí, así Sasuke gime, gime para mí —exigió Naruto prendado totalmente de la imagen del espejo—. Ahora di mi nombre ¡¡Hazlo!! ¡Dí quien es tu esposo, vamos!

—Ahh tú naaah tu ruto Naruto naaaaahrutooo. —El clímax estaba tan cerca, que su mente ya se encontraba nublada por las fuertes corrientes de placer que lo recorrían.

Un par de estocadas más fueron lo único que se necesitó para que ambos alcanzaran el máximo punto de su encuentro sexual. El vampiro se corrió dentro del Uchiha, con total satisfacción de saber que lo había marcado para siempre como suyo y de nadie más. Mientras Sasuke se había venido en el piso, sin que su miembro fuese siquiera tocado por el rubio, le alcanzó con sentir el cálido esperma del rubio en su interior para provocarlo a venirse también, como si esa hubiera sido la señal que le permitía liberarse finalmente.

—Sasuke-teme ahora estaremos unidos para toda la eternidad. Nuestro vínculo ya es totalmente oficial, ya que bebiste de mi sangre —el rubio salió con cuidado del azabache que se había desplomado boca abajo en el suelo para voltearlo y verle directamente a la cara—, pero lo más importante es que te amo y eso no cambiará jamás te lo prometo ttebayo —aseguró con una sonrisa sincera.

—También te amo. —Sasuke correspondió a la sonrisa con una igual— Y espero que cumplas con lo que prometiste o la pasaras muy mal ¿me oíste? —dijo amenazante.

Luego de esas confesiones, Uchiha no aguantando más el cansancio que le provocó tanta actividad física, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y se quedó dormido. El vampiro con suma delicadeza, lo acomodó lo mejor posible, para que no estuviera incómodo mientras dormía. Él no necesitaba dormir a diferencia de su pareja, por lo que se dedicó a contemplarlo mientras dormía, a la vez que acariciaba las hebras negras de su esposo.

 

Cuando amaneció el menor de los Uchiha abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose aún en los brazos del rubio que lo miraba expectante. Al principio Sasuke no reconoció a ese hombre, pero sólo le bastó el dolor punzante en su trasero para recordar hasta el último detalle de la noche anterior, por lo que sólo dijo:

—¡¡Maldito!! ¡Me partiste el culo anoche, desgraciado! —La furia era palpable.

—Oye, Teme esa no es forma de dar los buenos días. —Rápidamente el de ojos azules atrajo al menor y lo besó hasta sacarle el aire—. Además, ayer tú me suplicaste darte duro.

—Cállate. —Desvió la mirada avergonzado por lo que pasó, pero después se acordó de algo de relativa importancia— ¿Y mi hermano?

—Bueno, él ya debe estar casado —dijo con calma el rubio contestando a la pregunta del moreno y luego aclaró—. Aunque no sé con cuál de los dos.

—Vamos a ver entonces —dijo Sasuke parándose con dificultades.

Al salir del baño en el que estuvieron toda la noche, se acercaron al cuarto de Itachi, pero no encontraron a nadie allí. Recorrieron la casa hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban los tres reunidos: Itachi, Minato y Deidara. Todos mirándose entre ellos de manera indescifrable para los recién llegados, que no entendían que pasaba. Pero fue el mayor de los Uzumaki el que hizo la pregunta.

—¿Quién de ustedes dos se casó con mi detestable cuñado? Ttebayo.

—Digamos que encontramos la solución a ese asuntito —dijo totalmente risueño el Uchiha mayor o al menos lo fue hasta ver las condiciones en las que se hallaba su hermano menor. No había que ser un genio para saber que le pasó, el vestido totalmente desarreglado, las marcas en el cuello y hombros del menor, todo gritaba lo que sucedió en la noche.

—Aún no me contestas imbécil, ¿con quién te casaste? —preguntó irritado Naruto por la falta de respuesta a su pregunta.

—Ya te lo dije, eso está solucionado. —Siguió el de pelo largo sin responder.

Bueno ahora tanto Itachi como Sasuke eran parte del clan de vampiros Uzumaki, el menor de los Uchiha al fin respondía a las consecuencias de robarle el primer beso al pequeño rubito e Itachi bueno... en su caso era un total misterio quien era el que logró casarse con él. Tal vez ese misterio se revelaría el siguiente Halloween, o en algunos meses como fue el tiempo que le tomó a Sasuke averiguar quién era su acosador invisible. ¿Quién sabe?

Lo único seguro, es que el primer beso era más importante de lo que nadie se pudiera imaginar, por lo que robarlo puede resultar ser fatal o muuuy beneficioso.  

 

 

 

FIN

 

   

 

 


End file.
